AG139: Rough, Tough Jigglypuff
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Unbeatable |michars =Mitch Mitchum, Lisa Mitchum |local =Saffron City |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Swellow, Ash's Grovyle, Ash's Corphish, Ash's Phanpy, May's Combusken, May's Munchlax, May's Squirtle, Brock's Forretress, Brock's Mudkip, Mitch's Loudred, Lisa's Jigglypuff |b1 =Knowledgesymbol.png }} is the 47th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot As they continue their journey, the gang is caught in a net. This time, however, it is not Team Rocket - a man and a Loudred come, explaining "the trap is for someone else". The man takes them to a lodge, giving them cards, presenting himself as an executive named Mitch. The man apologizes and tells them they can try the newest Pokéblock of his company. The Pokémon eat the Pokéblocks and they like it. This Pokéblock was Mitch's last product before he left the factory. The Pokémon notice something nearby - it is a Jigglypuff. The man goes to take care of it - Loudred uses Mega Punch, but Jigglypuff bounces off. Mitch tries to order Hyper Voice, but Loudred is in love with Jigglypuff, as Jigglypuff used Cute Charm, an ability that prevents Loudred from attacking. Jigglypuff uses Flamethrower, torching everyone, and sings to make everyone asleep. Jigglypuff smiles and runs away, so Loudred goes to wake its master. Mitch awakes and is frustrated as he did not capture it (again). Jessie wants to capture Jigglypuff, though Meowth thinks if they gave it to the boss, the boss would use it as a decoration, for exercise and for putting him to sleep. The Pokémon search for Jigglypuff, while Mitch offers the others some hot chocolate. May spots a picture of Mitch, his wife and his daughter. The daughter is Lisa, and she'll have her fifth birthday soon, though Mitch did not see her for six months. Once, Lisa told him she wanted a Jigglypuff, so Mitch gone to the factory and told his boss of his quest. He went to woods to see a Jigglypuff. He found one, but he threw Poké Balls one after another and couldn't capture it, still to this day. He learned from a book he needs to weaken it (as he wasn't much of a trainer) and captured a Loudred, so he needs to capture Jigglypuff as well. Mitch tells them Lisa's birthday is tomorrow. Mitch already sent a letter that he cannot come to her birthday, even though he tried so much to capture it. Ash proposes to help him capture it. His friends decide to help as well. Team Rocket overhears them talking. Meowth raises his hand to get a riceball, but feels under his fingers the Jigglypuff. Team Rocket goes to get it, but Jigglypuff uses Flamethrower, so Team Rocket stands up and charge towards it. Jigglypuff responds by singing, so Loudred and Mudkip feel it and go inside the lodge to inform everyone about it. Team Rocket is affected by Jigglypuff's singing and go to sleep. Jigglypuff immediately takes a rice ball and eats it. The gang comes and Mitch wants a challenge. Jigglypuff accepts this challenge, so Ash decides to help. Loudred uses Uproar, so Jigglypuff cannot sing. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but to amazement, Jigglypuff flies! Jigglypuff rolls and attacks Pikachu. Jigglypuff rolls again, attacking Team Rocket, so they wake up. They begin to chant, though Mitch gives them the business cards, interrupting them. Loudred pushes Meowth and Wobbuffet from its ears, pushing it to Jessie and James and Team Rocket is blasted off. Jigglypuff taunts everyone and goes away. Ash goes after it, but Brock stops him, telling they need to outsmart it instead. They hide in the bushes, waiting for Jigglypuff to eat Brock's food. The Jigglypuff comes, but is not interested in Brock's food. May decides to help by giving it the Pink surprise, but Munchlax has already eaten it. Max thinks they need to put Jigglypuff to rest, so it won't have much resistance for not being captured. Max thinks and has a plan. The gang comes out of the lodge and Mitch decides to challenge Jigglypuff to a battle. Jigglypuff comes and Loudred starts with Hyper Voice. Jigglypuff rolls, though Loudred jumps, so Jigglypuff goes inside the lodge. Jigglypuff came to a room that is reinforced with metal. Pikachu appears and uses Thunderbolt. Though Jigglypuff evades, the attack redirects because of the metal. Jigglypuff uses Flamethrower, but the attack is redirected as well. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but misses, so Jigglypuff tackles him. Pikachu is not defeated, so Jigglypuff sings. Pikachu is put to sleep, but little does Jigglypuff realize that the voice bounces off the metal wall and it is put to sleep as well. Ash wakes Pikachu, while Mitch is about to capture Jigglypuff. Mitch decides not to, as it belongs to these woods. Mitch thinks Lisa will have to realize she cannot have everything, though he will give the Loudred. At the night, Jigglypuff wakes up and sees a bowl of food. Next day, the gang and Mitch come to town. Mitch's daughter comes, being disappointed Mitch couldn't get a Jigglypuff, but is happy he came to her birthday, nonetheless, even bringing the Loudred with him. However, Jigglypuff flies towards them, being unhappy as Mitch left it in the woods. Jigglypuff decides to stay at Mitch, with his daughter being very happy. Mitch's daughter wants it to sing, so the result is obvious. Debuts Move Uproar Trivia Featured Pokémon: Ursaring, Machop, Ralts Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura